


An Embrace

by larienelengasse



Series: Larien's Multifandom Holiday Drabbles [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larienelengasse/pseuds/larienelengasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel and Thranduil enjoy a frosty winter morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minuial_Nuwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuial_Nuwing/gifts).



> Prompt included: Glorfindel and Thranduil, a frosty morning, and a red robe.

Glorfindel cradled a steaming mug of tea and watched his lover from the warmth of his bedroom. Thranduil stood on the frost-covered balcony in his bare feet, wearing nothing but a crimson velvet robe. The ends of his flaxen hair rose, seemingly weightless as a breeze tracked up the side of the Last Homely House, and then they gently fell around his shoulders.

Glorfindel stepped outside and into the circle of his lover-king’s arms, and Thranduil wrapped the robe around them both. “You are mad,” Glorfindel said, snuggling into his embrace.

“Most certainly,” Thranduil answered. “About you.”

“Mmm.” Glorfindel smiled.


End file.
